


Water fountain

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [80]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fever, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Sick Fic, Water, annabeth is a good girlfriend, fully clothed shower, percabeth, percy is delirious, shes trying, sick percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Annabeth wakes up in the night to find that Percy isn’t in bed.  She finds him in the shower, fully clothed and with a concerning high temperature.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	Water fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Why did this take me only like half an hour to write... it was so quick... it’s almost 1000 words that I didn’t struggle through... they just... were written easily... wtf is this witchcraft????????? Enjoy????

Annabeth woke up and rolled over onto her side, patting the bed where normally Percy would be. When all she felt was cold sheets, that was enough to shock her fully awake.

She sat up and squinted, hoping that she’d see Percy somewhere in his bedroom. When she could confirm that no one else was in the room, Annabeth quietly untangled herself from the sheets.

It was a miracle that she didn’t trip over anything on her way out of his bedroom. But the rest of the lights In the apartment were off, but Annabeth could hear running water coming from the bathroom.

Yet… the bathroom light was off.

Annabeth padded to the door and pressed her ear to the wood, the shower was on. She knocked softly, hoping that Sally or Paul wouldn’t be woken up. If they weren’t already awake.

There was no response. Annabeth knocked again.

She tried the door handle and found that it was unlocked.

“Percy?” Annabeth asked as she stepped into the bathroom. She flicked on the light.

The shower curtain was halfway pulled back. She saw her boyfriend sitting in the tub, one knee pulled to his chest, the other leg was extended slightly. His head lolled to the side.

Percy was still wearing the sweatshirt and boxers that he had worn to bed, they were now drenched and clinging to his skin as the water beat down on his back, plastering his hair to his forehead.

“Percy what are you doing?” Annabeth asked, sitting on the toilet seat next to the bathtub. She turned the water off, it was freezing.

Percy didn’t react, only giving a small shiver. 

“Hey,” Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder. Still no reaction but she could feel the heat coming from his skin even through his wet clothes. He obviously had a fever.

“‘Beth?” Percy muttered, his head was resting on his knee but his eyes barely shifted to look at her.

“What are you doing up?” Annabeth asked, pushing some of his hair out of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “Especially taking a shower, fully clothed, in the middle of the night.”

“Uh…” Percy’s shoulders slumped, “tired.”

“You have a fever,” Annabeth said, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. Percy whimpered. 

“Why were you in the shower?”

“Water?” Percy said it as more of a question than an answer. Annabeth mentally slapped herself for not realizing earlier.

_ Duh, son of Poseidon, heals in the water. _

“Right,” Annabeth grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack in the bathroom, “you should dry off though. Get some warm clothes on, I’ll help you back to bed.”

Percy inclined his head barely an inch, Annabeth took that as a nod.

“I’m going to take your sweatshirt off,” she instructed, Percy nodded and sat back a bit, leaning on the side of the tub for support. Annabeth lifted the soggy shirt over his head and plopped it down behind him in the tub.

She wrapped the towel around his shoulders and he shivered.

“‘Beth,” Percy muttered, blinking tiredly.

“I know Seaweed brain,” Annabeth looked him over, there were bags under his eyes and he looked pale apart from the flush of his cheeks and nose, “I bet you don’t feel very good.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and gave a small shake of his head.

“Can I take your boxers off?” Annabeth asked.

“Noo,” Percy grumbled, his eyes still shut.

“Okay,” Annabeth said, wracking her brain to figure out how to go about, “do you think that you could undress the rest of the way on your own? And I’ll get you some dry clothes?”

Percy opened his eyes and looked over at her, his sea green eyes were glassy and distant. He swallowed and nodded.

“Okay,” she pressed the palm of her hand to his cheek, “I’ll be right back, could you try and dry yourself off?”

Again, another nod.

Annabeth made sure to leave the bathroom door open as she returned to Percy’s room. She rifled through his drawers and got a T-shirt, some underwear and a pair of sweatpants.

When she got back to the bathroom, Percy was standing up, leaning heavily on the side of the shower. He was naked, the towel loosely hanging from his waist. He was breathing heavy, he looked ready to collapse at any moment.

“Okay, I got some clothes,” Annabeth said, hoping she wasn’t blushing.

Percy swallowed hard but didn’t say anything. Annabeth put her hand in his arm, putting the clothes on the counter for now.

She guided him to sit down on the toilet and continued to dry him off.

Annabeth helped him get dressed. His hair was still damp and he was still shivering which worried her.

“‘Beth,” Percy raised his hand to cup her cheek, his eyelids drooped, “love you.”

“I love you too Seaweed brain, let's get you back to bed.”

With Percy leaning on her, she guided him back to his bedroom, letting him collapse on the bed, promptly passing out. Annabeth stroked his head, pushing some hair behind his ear before climbing back into bed next to him.

She didn’t think that she’d be able to wake him again to coax some medicine into him so all she had to hope for was that the fever would break overnight. And that it was just a fluke thing. Hopefully tomorrow he’d be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Also the title is an Alec benjamin song, I may have used it before but honestly idk. I haven’t written Percabeth much and I literally don’t know how to write Annabeth but... i did somehow? I’m literally still in shock at how easily I wrote this fic and how long it is. Considering how easily it was written. Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
